Unforgotten (Natsu X Lucy X OC)
by praeveniri
Summary: I know she did not mean it, but the inevitability of it all was certain. I did not blame her, or him. When your childhood love suddenly reappears, what else should've I expected? (Lucy leaves)
1. Chapter 1

I know she did not mean it, but the inevitability of it all was certain. I did not blame her, or him. When your childhood love suddenly reappears, what else should've I expected?

Don't get me wrong, it still hurt. Even more so when he came and told me the team didn't need me anymore, and I was kicked off. To make room for her, for Lisanna. She apologized non-stop for 'accidentally' taking him away, but I knew she couldn't help it.

Ever since she came back, everyone simultaneously forgot about me, even Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel, who hadn't even known her before. I had tolerated it all for awhile, but there's a point that I decided that I needed to leave. I was coming back from solo missions barely alive, with much assistance from Loke, one of my celestial spirits.

I was going on all of these solo missions, but wasn't getting any stronger. I tried to go on harder missions, but I still wasn't getting any results. I could barely pay my rent, and was late almost every month.

I left fairy tail to train. I didn't tell master, because guild mates leave to train all the time. I packed up all of my things, and talked to my landlady. She was very generous and would try keep my house off the market until I came back.

I walked to a wooded area nearby, I didn't want to stray too far from the guild, for now. I kept walking for awhile, and noticed that it suddenly got very dark, but it was still the middle of the day. I looked upwards and saw the sun still high up in the sky, through a thick fog that had settled over me. I dropped my bag that I had slung over my shoulder, and looked around. I couldn't see a thing. I heard a snap of a twig around me and whipped around. Someone was looking at me through the trees. I stepped back.

The figure rushed over to me, and I fell onto the ground. I saw a flash of silver in his eye, then a hard punch to the head rendered me unconscious.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and found myself kneeling in front of a large throne.

"Lucy." I heard the voice of my mother, and I looked up. She was running towards me, and she embraced me as I was sitting, shocked, on the floor.

"Mother?" I looked up into her eyes. She stroked her hand across my face. She had not passed away, she explained to me. She was a queen, unknown to me, and had returned to her throne. She apologized for leaving me, but was proud of how I had grown.

She had known that I wished to be stronger, and requested for me to be brought to her. She scolded her guard for his methods of acquiring me.

Fortunately, she was acquainted with most of the dragons, and had convinced some of them to guide me in getting stronger.

I scraped through a year of rigorous training, it was harder for me because I had not learned young. Painful too.

I had learned six types: Fire, Air, Metal, Light, Shadow, and Celestial. It took me two months to learn each. My mother sent me back, and I would have to continue to master them on my own. She also sent her guard that brought me to her, Jasper, as an escort.

Jasper does not fancy me much, but he still accompanied me back to Magnolia. To me, he was very scary looking. He had dark gray eyes, and dark hair. He always wore dark clothes, and always had a murderous look in his eyes.

* * *

Walking through Magnolia, I had realized that a lot had changed. Some new stores had been built on the edge of town, and some trees planted. I saw a person in his teens running down the road, as he got closer, I realized it was Romeo. He had gotten so big.

He was running backwards and tripped. I caught him and set him back up on his feet. He looked at me for a second, and smiled. He did not recognize me.

"Thank you." He said politely. I smiled back and he ran back from the way he came. I cocked my head to the side.

Jasper, somehow sensing my confusion, explained to me that a year in the other world meant six in this one. I gaped at him and groaned. I kept walking forward to the guild. I put on my black cloak, flustered, and tried to out-walk Jasper, to no use.

* * *

And now, I find myself standing in front of the guild, shaking nervously. These people haven't seen me for six years. I hadn't changed much, only my hair was longer and I was more muscular.

"Are we just going to stand here, or go in?" Jasper says impatiently. I open the doors slowly, and when it opens all the way, all conversation that had been going on before ceases. Everyone turns their heads to the door, where I had just walked in with Jasper trailing behind me. Everyone stares at me for awhile, until Jasper nudges me towards the bar, towards Mirajane.

"How may I help you?" She asks.

"I would like to join the guild." I say. The room is still dead quiet.

"I would like to join also." Says Jasper. He pulls out a chair for me and himself. She gets the stamp out and stamps both of us. My guild mark had long ago faded. I get the mark on my stomach right above my left hip bone, and Jasper gets his on his back, by his shoulder.

Before I had a chance to order something to eat, a certain pink-haired dragon slayer bursts into the door.

"You all aren't going to believe this! I saw Lucy!" He yells. Everyone gathers around him, asking where and when. Jasper gives me a questioning look. I slowly pull my hood up over my head and look at Jasper. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet.

Nastu plops down next to me, oblivious that I was right next to him.

"I was playing a game with Romeo and I saw her walking through the town. She was with a tall, creepy looking guy," Jasper growled quietly, "Her hair was really long and she was wearing a black cape." He holds his hands up to measure out the length of my hair.

Everyone looks at me, and soon, I can feel his eyes following their gaze. I feel a tug on my hood, and pull it down tighter. I look up at Jasper, and he's not even paying attention to my predicament. I sigh, and remove the hood.

"L-Luce?" He stutters. He leans towards me and pulls me into a timid hug. I pat him on the back and pull away.

Everyone stares at me with amazement.

"Lucy!" They all yell and I get smushed against the counter in a very large group hug. Jasper, in the process, gets pushed off of his chair and is sprawled out on the floor.

Everyone asks me questions about where I went, and I lie, telling them that I went to some island. I decided not to mention that I had met dragons, and trained with them.

"Lucy, fight me."

"W-What? Nastu what're you-," He grabbed my arm and the whole guild follows us to a cleared field area. Everyone stands a good distance away from us.

"N-Natsu, I don't know if this is such a good idea!" I yell from across the field. I don't think he heard me, because he was charging at me with fire around his fists. I sighed and charged back at him.

He swung at me with full force, but I block his attack. I also conjure magic around my fists, but not with fire. I deliver a punch to his jaw, making him fly backwards. He does not get up for awhile.

"What kind of magic was that?" Master walks up to me.

"Dragon-slayer magic." I said quietly. Everyone stares in amazement.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Natsu asks, already back on his feet.

"I.. taught myself?" I say, unsure anyone would actually believe me. Jasper scoffs behind me. I glare at him.

* * *

To celebrate my 'coming home' the whole guild set up a party. I look around, everyone is having a good time. I meet eyes with Lisanna, and I get the deadliest glare in all eternity. Juvia comes up behind me.

"Has nobody told you?" I jump.

"Juvia! Don't sneak up on me like that! It's nice to see you." She smiles at me, and we go to sit down.

"Natsu and Lisanna had a big falling out."

"What? Why?" Nobody had filled me in.

"Master asked where you were, Natsu freaked out and spend weeks looking for you. Lisanna was very mad, and asked Natsu why he wouldn't stop looking." At this time she leaned closer to me, so that no one could hear us. "In front of the whole guild he yelled 'because I love her, Lisanna'. That happened two years after you left."

"Nice job Lucy, you stole someone's man." Jasper shows up, after eavesdropping.

"I didn't mean to. Besides its been six years, I'm sure he's over it by now." Jasper rolls his eyes and sits back in the booth.

"He's been staring at you the whole three hours we've been here." He whispers in my ear. I blush, and punch him in the arm.

* * *

After midnight, I make Jasper carry me home. Being the responsible adult he is, he didn't have one drink. I however, had more than I can count. Even though Jasper couldn't stand me, I can trust him to take care of me. I direct him towards my old apartment, but as I had expected, it was already occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, it's not the first time Jasper's been in Earth-land. He creates portal to an old home that he owned on the edge of Fiore. It wasn't big, one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a very small living room. Jasper let me have the bed.

"Jasper, were you poor when you lived here?" I question. The house was very small, even for Jasper, who I noticed was very conservative.

"What makes you say that?" He says defensively. I raise my hands up in a 'forget-that-I-asked' gesture and dismiss the question. I sleep in the very small bedroom and leave for Fairy Tail in the morning.

* * *

"Jasper, I'm telling you, no one gets up this early." He drags me across the ground towards the guild and rolls his eyes. We arrive at the guild, and to my surprise, everyone is there and wide awake.

"Sorry Princess, it's after noon. Guess you didn't get the memo." He sits at the bar and I sit next to him.

"You could've woken me up, we wasted all of that time." I put my arms on the counter and lay my head down.

"I'm not your alarm clock. Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much." Jasper looks around, sipping on his drink. "Lover boy is staring at you again." He says coldly.

"He doesn't like me anymore Jasper, no one has seen me in six years, my face looks different, he probably just wants to get used to it." He smirks at me. He looks at the door, and back at me.

"Your rival just walked in the door." He murmurs, changing the subject. He sits back, sipping on his drink.

"She's not my rival." Lisanna walks into the guild, back from an S-class mission, which everyone praises her for. She goes to sit by Natsu and glares at me when our gazes meet. Lisanna used to be so nice to me, I don't know why a bad breakup with Natsu would be my fault.

"Jasper, we should go on a mission too." I turned away from Lisanna's death-glare.

"What's the point? We don't have a use for it." He glances at me.

"Well what else are we going to do? And we don't have any money. It'll be fun." He rolls his eyes at me. I drag him to the job board.

"You pick." We look across the board.

"I want an S-class mission." He concludes. I look at him with dismay.

"Well that's too bad, because you'd need to be an S-class wizard."

"You know very well that I am far better than an S-class." I roll my eyes at him. I pluck off a random flyer from the job board and read it. I hand it to Jasper so that he can see.

"Destroy dark guild, 24,000 jewels. What's a dark guild?" He asks.

"Unofficial guilds that.. do.. bad, things?" I explain.

"Great description." He gave me back the flyer. "Sounds good." We go over to Mira and she stamps it.

"Good luck guys!" She waves us goodbye.

* * *

"Lucy do you know where you're going?" Jasper asks me. We had taken the train to a destination closest to the job site. The guild was 'supposedly' located in a secluded forest. We have been walking for about an hour.

"Yes, I do." I lie. I wasn't about to give Jasper a chance to criticize me. However, I think he saw through my deception.

"We're lost aren't we." I nod my head. But then we come across a large building.

"Hey! We're here." I point at the guild and smile at him. He shakes his head and we walk closer. I lean my head on the door.

"Do you hear anything?" He whispers. Silence. I stand, ear on the door, and wait. A moment later, the door swings open. I fall onto the floor.

"Hi." I wave at the person above me. He glares and is thrown back by a punch from Jasper. I pounce up, and go to work. I have an easy time with most of the guild members, that is, until the master of the guild decides to show up.

"What is going on here?!" He booms. The man is tall and muscular, with tattoos covering his exposed skin. I freeze, dropping the guild member currently in my hand. He lunges at me, and I dodge to the side. He misses, and knocks over a table and a few chairs. He grabs the front of my jacket that I am wearing and lifts me off of the ground.

"Lucy?" Jasper shouts, taking care of the last guild member.

"I'm fine." I yell back. The leader slams me onto the ground, and I hear a loud crack in my arm. I cry out, and Jasper runs over to me.

I lay there, waiting for Jasper. After a while, he comes and kneels next to me.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" He asks. I shake my head no, and he sits me up. He uses healing magic to heal my arm. We drag all of the unconscious members outside, and set fire to the dark guild.

We walk to the edge of the forest, and there is a man waiting there for us. We collect the reward and head back on our way to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"All of that training, and you can't beat a measly old guy?" He laughs. I glare at him. "Why didn't you use any magic?" He asks.

"I didn't want to kill him Jasper. I can't release too much of it or it could cause some real bad damage." I say. He nods.

"Why don't you get something that blocks it?" He asks. I look at him, confused.

"Something that blocks it?" I inquire.

"Yeah, I have some at my house. Why don't you use that portal spell, for practice." He straightens the sleeve on his jacket, waiting for me to begin.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer technique: Portal." I put my hand out in front of me, and white streams of light spiral up into an oval shape. I look at Jasper, smiling. He isn't paying attention, as always. I focus forward, and narrow my eyes, concentrating on the task at hand.

I see Jasper's house through the portal, and I walk through. I hold it long enough for Jasper to pass. We walk into his house, and Jasper leads me into his room. He reaches under his bed, and pulls out a cardboard box.

"Okay, so these are what I have. They are all spelled so that they limit the amount of magic you can use." He opens it. I see an assortment of jewelry, and a few clothing items. I tap my chin, wondering which one to choose.

I pick out a blue sapphire ring.

"I like this one." I put it on and smile at him. He looks at me for a moment, and then at the wall. I think I see a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Let's head back." He murmurs.

* * *

"Lucy." I open the doors to Erza and Gray staring at me.

"Hi guys." I smile. Erza hugs me, slamming my head into her armor. Gray waves at me with a half-smile.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grins at me, Lisanna trailing behind him like a shadow. "We have a job, wanna come with?" I look at Jasper and he shrugs.

I agree to go with them. Jasper comes along too. I wonder what I'm getting myself into...

* * *

A/N: I hope you're liking it so far, it's been fun to write. Still deciding on a pairing, send me your thoughts! Please review, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last night, my mind was flooded with ideas, so I was up until midnight writing this whole chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

"What's this job for anyways?" Jasper asks. We were all on a train to a town called Llyn. It was far away from Magnolia, so that meant a very long train ride. I look at Natsu, Erza had already knocked him out, and he's laying his head on Lisanna's lap, on the seats next to ours. I'm feeling a little nauseated myself. I look at Jasper, as prideful as he is, trying to hide it.

"Some monster in a cave. It's an S-class mission." Erza replies. I see Jasper's face light up, just for a second.

"What kind of monster?" I ask. Erza shrugs, and hands me the job flyer. I skim over it, "This doesn't look like it should be an S-class job," I say.

"Master insisted that it should be. He said it was very dangerous." She leans back in her seat and closes her eyes. I also doze off, and my head falls to Jasper's shoulder. To my surprise, he doesn't shove me off, but adjusts himself to make me more comfortable. After awhile, everyone goes to sleep.

* * *

When we arrive at Llyn, I am surprised at the amount of people living in one small spot. There are only about six blocks of houses and a few shopping areas, but an astounding amount of people are walking around. Erza directs us to a house on the edge of the town.

"Hello?" Erza knocks. An old woman opens the door. "We are here for the job request." She holds up the flyer. The woman welcomes us in, and we all squeeze onto a small couch.

"Thank you for helping us." She bows her head.

"No problem. Could you tell us what we're dealing with exactly?" Gray asks. "The request wasn't very descriptive." He states.

She pauses before she speaks, "Yes, I apologize for that, but if we would have explained it on the job request, we were afraid no one would come." She sighs, "The beast, we believe is some kind of demon. It is terrorizing the village every night."

"How long has this been going on?" I ask.

"About, four months maybe?" I stare at her in surprise, this same thing has been going on for months and no one has done anything?

"What does it look like?" Lisanna asks. The woman describes a large, plump.. thing. I could not picture it in my head.

* * *

We go to the cave that the demon is believed to reside. We walk in, and realize that this would be harder than we thought it would be. There were three different paths.

"Of course." Gray groans. "Let's split up into pairs and search down each one." He concludes. Natsu walks over to me.

"Lucy and I will go down the first one." He takes my arm and starts walking towards the cave. I look back at Jasper for help, but he just silently chuckles at my dilemma and waves me goodbye. I glare at him, and walk behind Natsu into the first cave.

* * *

"Lucy, did you actually teach yourself dragon slayer magic?" Natsu asks as we walk through the stone passageway.

"No," I sigh, "I know I shouldn't've lied to the guild, but I don't think anyone would believe what actually happened."

"How did you learn?"

"Dragons trained me." He looks back at me, but still keeps on walking.

"Dragons?" He emphasized the 's', "Not just one?" I knew what was coming. I would have to tell him about Igneel at some point.

"Yes I've learned many dragon slayer forms." I tell him.

"That means.. Igneel?" He stops and turns around with a look of wonder on his face. I'm about to answer, but then we hear a large rumble coming our way. I grab Natsu's scarf and pull him behind a rock. I look at him and hold a finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet. He nods in response.

"I hear someone!" An enormously loud voice says, coming our way. "I hear. I hear. I hear." It waddles towards our rock, but doesn't look down until a few seconds later. It gives us a disturbingly ominous grin. "Found you."

We run towards the entrance of the cave with the creature rumbling towards us. We tried to use magic, but it just absorbed it into its slimy outer layer. We run outside the cave, so that we could have more room to fight. However, the creature must not be able to survive in sunlight, hence why it only attacks the town at night, so it doesn't come out. Instead, it makes a gurgling noise and crawls into one of the other caves. Natsu and I look at each other, and run back in.

* * *

Everyone was aware of the creature by now, and we were all playing a game of cat and mouse. We would chase it around the caves, but then lose it. We had been going at it for hours.

"Lucy, are you doing alright?" Jasper finds me and makes sure that I am okay.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I pant. He nods, saying he is fine as well. I see a flash of movement, and shoot an explosion of fire in that direction. The creature runs towards us, and Jasper tries to pull me away. I shake his hand off. I remove the sapphire ring from my finger, and set it down a rock. I release a large amount of power, and the area around me is lit up by my magic.

I use Celestial Dragon's Roar, and the demon is thrown back. I keep hitting it with attacks, but nothing is working. I remember that my mother had taught me a few requipping techniques. I thought if magic wouldn't work, maybe I should go with something non-magic, and rely on my physical skill instead.

I requipped a sword, and slashed at the demon. It screeched. I smiled, it was working. I kept slashing at it, and heard cheers behind me, the rest of my team must've found us.

After a about three minutes, the creature was very weak. I execute the final blow, stabbing my sword in the middle of it's head. It tenses up for a moment, then explodes. Black sludge flies everywhere. I stand, covered with the monsters insides, smiling at my team, who is also covered in the black substance.

"Thanks Lucy." Jasper wipes off his face. I laugh at him.

* * *

The people in the village cheer for us as we return from the forest. We collect the reward, and head back on our way to Fairy Tail.

"Good job today, Lucy." Jasper compliments me. I smile at him.

"Nice job today, Luce!" Natsu holds his hand up for a high five. I return it, and he grins at me.

* * *

When we get to the guild, and before I am about to leave, Natsu grabs my arm.

"Lucy, could you tell me about Igneel?"

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me if you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy." Someone shakes me awake from my deep slumber.

"What." I groan and squint one eye open. Jasper.

"Aren't we in a good mood this morning." He chuckles. I pull the covers over my head. "It's two o'clock, _princess_. You need to get up."

"It's fine," I mumble. "We aren't even doing anything today." He sighs, and rips the blanket off of me. I curl up as a cold breeze blows over me.

"You aren't just going to stay in bed the whole day." He snaps. I look up at him, and he crosses his arms.

"Fine." I moan. I follow him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He sits at the table and pulls out a book.

"I made you breakfast, but it's cold now." He says. I thank him, and eat it anyways. I sit for awhile with Jasper while he reads. Suddenly, he closes his book and sets it down on the table.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how does one become an S-class Wizard?" He asks. I laugh, Jasper was obsessed.

"Well, at the end of each year, master Makarov announces the contenders for the S-class trials. Then those few participants go to a remote location and engage in several trials to complete. If one completes all of the trials, they pass the test."

"Ah. I see." He picks his book back up. I know he was thinking about it, he was looking at his book but his eyes weren't moving.

"Do you want to go to the guild tomorrow?" I rest my head on my hand. He nods his head yes.

* * *

"I'm so bored." I complain. "Are you ever going to finish that book? You've been reading for hours."

"If you're bored, find something to do. I'm busy." He murmurs. A moment later, someone bursts in the door.

"Huh- Natsu?!" I stand up out of my chair. Jasper raises an eyebrow, but then turns back to his book.

"Lucy! I finally found you!" He says excitedly. I stare at him, confused. "Gramps has an announcement to make. He wants us all to be at the guild."

"Right now?" I look at Jasper. He is putting on his jacket. I look back and forth between the two.

"Let's go Lucy." Jasper opens a portal to Fairy Tail. I stare at him with disbelief. It's not every day Jasper stops what he's doing and all of sudden turns his full attention to something else. Natsu and Jasper walk through the portal, and I'm still standing back in Jasper's kitchen. Jasper grabs my arm and yanks me through the portal.

"What's this about anyways, Natsu?" I ask as we walk in the guild doors.

"You'll see." He smiles. We walk into the guild, and everyone is crowded around Master. Behind him stand Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. .

"Is this..?" I look at Natsu. He smiles. I look at Jasper, who seems very confused. Mirajane tries to hush everyone down.

"Hello everyone." Master echoes. "I have brought you all here today to announce the participants for the S-class trials." He continues. "I know it is a bit early, but I feel like you all are ready." It is dead-quiet in the guild. Makarov pauses for a few seconds. "This year, I have chosen six of you to compete: Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jasper Bruley, and Lucy Heartfillia." I let out a breath of relief. Natsu puts an arm around me.

"Nice job Luce! Definitely worth coming right?" I nod at him, still in shock. We both look at Jasper, who has the biggest and brightest smile on his face.

"What?" Jasper questions, his smile fading right away. He had caught us staring. I quickly turn back to Makarov.

"You all will leave next week, so prepare yourselves. More details will be given to you on your way to the location. Good luck." He recedes back upstairs to his office.

"Congratulations everyone." Juvia walks up to us and smiles.

"Good job you guys." Gray joins our group.

"I think we should go out to celebrate, what do you think, Luce?" Natsu turns to me. I look at Jasper.

"Do you want to Lucy?" Jasper asks me.

"Sure, why not?" I say.

* * *

Natsu takes us to a high-end restaurant for our 'celebration'. The evening consisted mostly of Natsu eating, and the rest of us watching him when we were finished.

"Natsu, how do you eat so much?" I ask.

"His stomach is really big!" Happy answers. Happy had joined us too, and was eating almost as much as Natsu.

"H-How?" Jasper stares in disbelief at the plates piling up.

"What do you all think the location of the trials will be?" Juvia asks.

"I think it'll be on another island." Natsu says with his mouth full.

"Which one of us do you think'll win?" Gray asks quietly. We all look at each other, except for Natsu, who stopped listening to the conversation. I think about it for awhile, and think that Jasper will win, I've seen what he can do.

"Me, of course." Natsu stands up. We all laugh at him, while he looks at all of us, confused. The check comes, and Nastu grabs it before Jasper can get his money out.

We all exit the restaurant, and meet an angry Lisanna waiting outside.

"Thanks for inviting me to your 'party' guys." She glares at Natsu and he walks up to her.

"Lisanna, calm down." He says softly. She walks away angrily and Natsu follows after her. "Bye guys," he runs backwards and waves, "See you all soon!"

"Man, Lisanna's really got him trapped." Gray sighs. Juvia nods in agreement.

* * *

"Are you going to bed, Lucy?" Jasper asks, reading his book at the table.

"No, I'm gonna stay up for awhile." I yawn. He puts his book down.

"Do you want to train tomorrow? For the S-class trials?"

"Would you really want to help me? I am your competition." I giggle and set my head down on my hands.

"Anything for you, Lucy." He leans back in his seat, eyes closed, with his hands behind his head. My face heats up, and I look away from him to the wall.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: This is a bit of a relaxed chapter, but I swear it's building up to the next few. Please review, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Jasper! Wake up! I'm ready to go!" I yell, bursting out of the bedroom. Jasper peeks tiredly above the back of the couch.

"How did you wake up before me?" He yawns and stretches his back, laying down again.

"Because I want to beat you. I'm already winning by the way." I walk over to the couch and lean over to look at him. He glares at me and stands up with the blanket still wrapped around his tall body.

"I'll be out in a minute." He walks into the bathroom.

I sit outside, waiting for him.

"I'm ready." Jasper steps into the outside. We go a good distance from the house, and stretch. "How do you wanna do this?" He asks me.

"Let's just start with one on one. We can go to that lake up north after that?" He nods.

* * *

Jasper goes all out, I couldn't get one hit on him.

"I win again, Lucy." He pins me against the ground. "Are you even trying?"

"Of course I am." I glare up at him. He jumps off of me, and I stand up, brushing off the dust.

"I think that's good for today. Let's go to that lake."

* * *

"You have to be faster Lucy, you're really slow."

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?" I yell at Jasper. He was having me run back and forth in the water.

"Sorry, I didn't bring a swimsuit." He shrugs. "And honestly, this isn't even training, I just needed a laugh."

"Jasper!" I jump out of the water and attempt to shake myself off. He chuckles. "I'm going back to the house."

"See you later." He waves, sitting in the sun.

"Whatever." I mumble. I change at the house, and decide to go to the guild.

* * *

"Hey Luce!" Natsu walks up to me as I walk in the doors. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I don't know, I just got bored. I thought maybe I'd take on a job." I glance over to the request board.

"We should go together!" He says excitedly. "You, me, and Happy! Like we did in the old days."

"Sure." I smile at him. He grins back at me. We walk over to the request board and he picks one out.

"How about this one?" He holds it up so that I can read it.

"That looks, interesting." I peek around the paper and look at him. "I hope this isn't like destroying that book." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure it won't be." He grins innocently. "Happy!" He calls his exceed over. "We are going on a job!"

"With Lucy?" Happy asks. Natsu nods at him, and Happy smiles as well.

* * *

Natsu and I stand in front of the train. I look at him, and he sighs, walking on. I could've made a portal to the location, but it's hard when I don't know exactly where it is.

I sit across from Natsu and Happy, and lean back on the seat.

The train starts moving.

"Lucy, do you get sick too?"

"Yeah, probably not as bad as you do." I close my eyes. "It shouldn't take too long to get there." I assure him.

When we arrive in the town, Natsu and I are relieved to get off of the train.

"It should just be around the corner." He points. The request was to deliver a package to a house on the other side of the large town. I was worried it would be like the book request, because the task was so simple, and Natsu was bound to screw it up.

The package was sitting on the doorstep of the owners house, with the address taped on the top of it.

"It's.. bigger than I thought it'd be." I say. Natsu nods in agreement. I look at the cardboard box, which was half the height of the door and twice as long.

We try to lift up the box, and it is heavier than it looks, if that's even possible.

"What do you think is in here?" I huff as we walk down the street with the enormous box.

"Fish!" Happy yells, sitting on top of the box. It's takes us an hour to move the box to the other house, we had to take many breaks.

* * *

When we reach the address, we are surprised to see that the buyer is already out on the porch. To me, it seems quite suspicious. However, we deliver the box, and Natsu brings me to a restaurant.

"Thanks again for coming Lucy." Natsu smiles at me.

"No problem." I smile back, "We should do it again soon." Natsu and I walk into the crowded building and wait at the door.

"I have a reservation." He murmurs as he tries to look over the large crowd.

"You have a reservation?" I ask. I was surprised that he had everything all planned out.

"I was planning to go eat after the mission anyways. Let's go inside." He leads me through the cluster of people. He puts his hand on the small of my back to guide me, and my face flushes to a light pink.

"I have a reservation for 5:00." Natsu tells the lady at the counter. She nods her head and asks for his name, and we go to a small booth in a quiet part of the restaurant.

"Have you ever eaten here Luce?" He looks over his menu to see me.

"I'm not sure that I have." I reply, looking over the menu.

"It's supposed to be really good." I get a gigantic bowl of pasta, which seemed like a small amount compared to what Natsu ordered.

After dinner, Natsu and I get on the Train back to Magnolia, I decided to ride back with him. Happy sleeps in the seat across from ours, and Natsu tiredly plops down next to me.

His head falls to my lap, and he closes his eyes. I set my hand on the top of his head, and unconsciously comb my fingers through his hair.

"Lucy?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"The guild," he starts to say. "We've missed you. I've missed you."

"I know, Natsu."

"And Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Please don't ever leave again."

"I won't."

* * *

 _Natsu_

 _I sigh and close my eyes. I could feel her hands running through my hair. I still loved her, I couldn't help it. I hoped that she could feel something for me again. I made a big mistake six years ago, and I was still paying the consequences._

* * *

When I arrive home, I look around for Jasper. I find him fast asleep on the couch. He looked so pleasant when he was sleeping. His facial features softened and his lips were slightly parted.

I look around for a blanket and slide it over his body. He hums, and the sides of his mouth turn up lightly.

I sit on the ground in front of the couch, and lean back on the seat cushion. I exhale quietly and close my eyes.

* * *

 _Jasper_

 _I was half asleep, and she quietly enters through the door. The floor creaks under her feet as she walks towards me. I feel a blanket being pulled over me. I smile and hum contentedly._

 _I wanted to be with her for as long as possible. Each day I was falling for her more and more. I try to hide it, because I know she couldn't ever feel the same way._

* * *

A/N: I'll be updating every Wednesday/Thursday. Please review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in my bed in the morning.

"Jasper?" I call out. He walks in with a cup of coffee. "Did you move me?" He nods and takes a sip.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you were on the floor. So I moved you to the bedroom."

"Thank you." I sit up. He nods, and walks out.

* * *

I decide, for the rest of the week, to train for the S-class trials. Alone. I knew that Jasper wasn't going to be much help, so I left him at the house. We were leaving on Saturday, so that left me five days to get into shape.

I run through the forested area around Jasper's. I run for about an hour, before I get tired and stop. I go to the lake, and meditate. I feel like it helps my magic flow better.

I take Jasper's ring off, careful to set it where I wouldn't lose it. I relax my muscles, whisper an incantation, and feel magic coursing through me. I smile, this was one of my favorite things to do.

* * *

-Very Large Time Skip-

We were on the train, I couldn't stop shaking. I was very nervous. I sit by Natsu, and he tries to make me laugh the whole ride. We stop at a boatyard, and board onto boat.

"I told you it'd be at an island." Natsu crosses his arms with pride.

We sit in silence while we sail to the island. We see Master standing at the shore.

He greets us, and we walk into the trees. We stop at a cleared area and he turns around.

"This year, I have set up a point system. There are certain tasks that you will go through to earn a certain amount of points. That means all of you have the chance to succeed, instead of just one." We all look happily at each other, delighted that we all could become S-class wizards in the same year.

He told us that there were six items hidden around the island, and we each had a clue that led us to one item. We had two hours to find our items and return to the clearing. However, there were obstacles along the way, which was where the points came in.

Master started the timer, and we were off. I look at my clue, and it says one word.

'Red'

I look around, and see a red flag. I smile, this would be easy. I follow the flags to another clearing, where I find Erza waiting for me.

"Lucy!" She smiles. I wonder over to her.

"Shit." I mumble. I should've known that Erza would be part of the clue, her red hair and all. I stop a good distance away.

"If you beat me, I will give you your item." She stands strong, waiting for me to make the first move. I requip a sword, and run at her. She does as well, and our swords clash.

* * *

I exhale, I think I only had an hour left. It took me awhile to follow the red flags.

"Come on Lucy!" She yells, still standing strong. I relax my shoulders, and run at her again. She pushes me back. "Come on Lucy. I know you can beat me."

I expel magic from my sword, and run at her again. She holds the sword in front of her. I push harder, and a drop of sweat forms on her forehead. She drops and falls onto her back. Her head falls to the side.

"Erza?" I kneel next to her.

"Was that really you Lucy?" She chuckles. "I hadn't realized how strong you've gotten." She hands me a slip of paper and sits up. "Here you go, good job." I stand and offer her a hand.

"Thank you Erza." I smile back at her.

"Hurry now, you've only got 20 minutes left." She waves her hand at me. I turn around and run, had time really gone by that fast? I come to the clearing, and Jasper is standing there, talking to master.

"Hi Lucy." Jasper glances at me.

"Good work, Lucy." He holds out his hand and takes my sheet of paper. "604 points. 104 over what you needed." He smiles at me. I wondered how he was adding up the points, and how he knew where we were and what we were doing.

After 10 minutes we see Natsu, Gray, and Juvia running out of the trees simultaneously. Then, with five minutes left, we were worried about Lisanna.

"Where do you think she's at?" Juvia looks at the treeline. "Maybe we should go look for her."

"4 minutes and 28 seconds. Let's just give her a chance to finish." He also stares at the treeline.

The timer hits zero, and Master motions all of us to find her. Natsu and I go the same direction.

"Help!" I hear a distant voice say.

"Natsu." I call out to him. He runs over to me and we follow the voice to Lisanna, hanging up in a net.

"Lisanna are you okay?" He asks.

"Natsu! I'm so glad you're here. Could you help me down?" She says sweetly.

"Sure." He shoots a burst of flame at the top of the rope, and she falls. He runs up and catches her. He untangles her from the net and she steps out.

"Do I have any time left?" She looks around.

"No." Natsu replies.

"I bet you didn't finish in time either, right Lucy?" She looks at me.

"No I did." I say innocently. She huffs, and angrily walks back to the clearing. Natsu and I trail far behind her, talking about my fight with Erza, and his with Mirajane.

"Nice job Luce!" He grins at me. We get to the clearing, and everyone is waiting for us.

"Better luck next year, Lisanna." Juvia half-smiles.

"Shut it." I hear her say under her breath.

* * *

A/N: Please review and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

When we got to the guild, there was a large celebration waiting for us.

"I wonder how the guild has enough money for all these parties." Jasper and I walk into the doors.

"They don't." I laugh. We sit at one of the tables. "You don't care if I drink tonight, do you Jasper?" I ask him.

"No, go crazy. I'll get you home safe." He rests his chin on his hand.

"Don't you want some?"

"I'm not much of a drinker." He glances around.

"Oh okay." I look at him. I felt bad that Jasper always had to be responsible for me.

Just as everyone was starting to celebrate, someone crashes into the door, knocking some of the wall out as well. After the dust clears, my eyes widen in realization.

"Jasper, is that-" he moves in front of me.

"That master of the guild we destroyed?" He finishes my sentence for me. I nod.

"How did he find us?" I exclaim. He walks further in the door, and looks across everyone's faces, finally resting his eyes on me. Jasper stands further in front of me, blocking him.

The guild is dead-silent. He walks closer to Jasper and strikes him, knocking him to the side. I look at him in surprise, Jasper wasn't normally cut down that easily. He grabs me by the front of my shirt, and slowly lifts me up from the ground.

"You." He glares deep into my eyes. I shake, trying to free myself as he lifts me up higher.

"Lucy!" I hear Natsu call.

"Stay back, Natsu." I croak. He throws me over his shoulder, and we both disappear.

* * *

I struggle to escape his grasp, but it seems almost impossible.

"Stop moving, it's irritating." He snaps at me.

"How are you holding me down so easily?" I ask him.

"I am stronger than I once was." He replies briefly. It was a vague answer, but it explained how he knocked Jasper away so quickly. I lay limp, over his shoulder and sigh.

"Where are we going?" I mumble.

"You'll see." He turns around a tree. I roll my eyes.

"Could you not be so cryptic?" I tap his shoulder.

"Could you stop talking?" He grits his teeth.

* * *

When we finally reach where he was taking me to (I did not know where), he walks down a long stairway. I am thrown down on my back into a stone room, and a barred door slams me in.

"Wait." I run up and stick my head in between two of the bars, my hands on either side. "Are you just going to leave me here?"

"Yes. This is your punishment."

"You're going to leave me in here for punishment? That's not too bad I guess." I back away from the bar and look around the room.

"No, three days from now I'm going to kill you." He says nonchalantly.

"Huh?" My eyes widen I turn around.

"I'm going to leave you in here for three days," he holds three fingers up mockingly. "Then, I'll kill you in front of everyone."

"Everyone." I repeat.

"The guild." I nod, the dark guild was still together. I sit on the ground in the middle of the cell, now worried. He leaves me, and I hear his shoes pad up the stone steps.

I try to magic the cell open, and attack the walls. Nothing works. I exhale and lean on the wall, sliding down to sit. I lay back on the cold floor, and stare at the ceiling.

* * *

 _Jasper_

 _"What just happened?" Gray asks. I lay on the floor and groan, trying to sit up._

 _"He took Lucy." Natsu replies dumbly. We both look at each other with the same expressions on our faces._

 _"I'll find her." We both say in unison. I narrow my eyes at him._

 _"We'll find her." I say. He and I both walk out of the guild, and after Natsu finds Lucy's scent, we were off._

 _We walk until dusk, where we start to set up camp. We were both hesitant about stopping, because we wanted to find her as soon as possible._

 _"I hope she's okay." Natsu says as he stares up at the sky._

 _"Me too." I shut my eyes._

* * *

I open my eyes and realize that I am not in Jasper's bedroom, but still in the cell. My stomach rumbles. I walk up to the bars and yell up the stairs. Someone finally runs down.

"What?!" He yells.

"Get me something to eat." I glare at him. He laughs and crosses his arms.

"No." He walks back up the stairs. I groan and slide to the floor. This was unbearable.

* * *

 _Natsu_

 _"Are you ready to go, Natsu?" Jasper shakes my shoulder to wake me._

 _"Yeah." I squint my eyes open, adjusting to the sunlight. We both start walking in the direction that I smell Lucy. I didn't know how I felt about Jasper, he was a scary guy when he was mad._

 _I followed him during the S-class trials before I went to look for my item. He was already fighting Gildarts when I found him. I looked closely, and saw Gildarts whisper something into his ear, and Jasper completely lost it. It was amazing how quickly Jasper knocked him down._

 _"We're getting closer." I smile. I point at a large building out in the distance, on top of a hill, partially covered my large trees._

 _"It looks like it'll take us another half-day." He sighs. We walk for hours on end, until we can see the building clearly._

 _"Just a minute Natsu." He grabs the back of my jacket. "Let's think about a plan before we act." He says quietly._

 _"Okay." We walk around the building, far enough away that no one would see us._

 _"There." He points. We see a small door in the wall, almost invisible. "Alright," he turns towards me. "We'll both go through that door, and look around for her. If someone finds us, I'll create a diversion and you keep searching for her. Make sure she gets out before you start looking for me, okay?"_

 _"No problem." I turn forward towards the door. We run up to it, and open it slowly. The door leads to a long hallway. He and I both walk swiftly down each side, careful not to make any noise._

 _The hallway leads to a large, open room. The main entrance also leads to this room. There are two guards on each side of the main doors._

 _"Screw you guys! Give me something to eat!" Lucy, I hear her voice faintly through a door that must lead to a cellar._

 _"There she is." Jasper chuckles. He motions me to start moving to the door, and he walks out into the open._

 _While he is distracting them, I open the door and glide down the stairs._

 _"Lucy?" I call out._

 _"Natsu?" She pokes her head out of the bars. I jog over to her and look for a way to open the cell._

 _"Natsu, how did you find me?" She asks._

 _"Your scent." She nods. "Is there a key somewhere?" I prod at the lock on the cell. She shrugs._

 _"There is, but I wouldn't know where it is."_

 _"I'll try to open it by myself." I squat down and look at the lock at eye-level. It is just a simple click-lock. I turn it, and the cell opens._

 _"I could've done that." Lucy sighs. I pick her up and carry her out of the cell, and then out of the building._

* * *

I have a strange sense of deja vu as Natsu carries me out.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He sets me down and moves a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'm hungry." I groan. He chuckles at me. It had been almost two days until he found me. "What took you so long?" I glare at him jokingly as he searches around himself for something for me to eat.

"S-Sorry, it took awhile for us to find you." He looks at me.

"Us?" I ask.

"Jasper and I." My heart skips a beat.

"Jasper? Where is he?" I say, worried that he is still inside.

"He should be coming out soon." Natsu looks at the doors. "Maybe I should go back in." I hear him say under his breath. "I'll be right back." He holds my cheek for a split-second and runs back to the building.

I sit against a rock, where Natsu set me, and look around. I look up at the sky and hum quietly. I wait for about 5 minutes, then see Natsu and Jasper frantically sprinting away from the building. I slowly stand up, but before I can say anything, Jasper sweeps me up over his shoulder, and flips me over so that I am riding piggy-back.

"Guys, what's going on?" I grab on tightly around Jasper's neck, relieved that he was okay.

"The tattoo guy flipped out. He's going to destroy the guild." Natsu yells. "He's going to blow everyone up. That's what he said. He's crazy." Natsu exhales. I look back at the building, and then hear a large boom. It goes up in flames, and pieces of debris fly around.

"Thanks for helping me guys." I mumble with my cheek against the back of Jasper's neck. They had slowed down to a walk now. "And I can walk by the way."

"I insist, Lucy." Jasper flips me around so that he was holding me with a hand under my back, and another under my legs.

"We'll switch off every couple of hours." Natsu adds.

"Really, I can walk." I look at both of them. No reply.

They both switch off every hour, until the sun goes down, and they set up camp. Natsu sets me down close to the fire, and lays next to me, closing his eyes. Jasper eventually sleeps as well. I lay wide awake in between them, looking up at the stars.

* * *

When we reach the guild, Natsu is still carrying me. I try to free myself from Natsu's hold, and I slap his hands. He lets me go. The door was still not fixed. I step over the pile of wood and see that everyone was waiting for me.

"I was only gone for two days." I murmur over to Jasper.

"They missed you." He shrugs. I greet everyone, and sit down at a table with Juvia. I order a glass of water.

"Are you alright Lucy?" She asks. I nod in reply, and look around the guild.

"Is there someone gone?" I look back at her. She cocks her head at me.

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"Has someone been gone since I came back?" I reply.

"Hm." She taps her finger on the table. "Levy, I suppose, her and Gajeel have been on a mission for the past couple of weeks."

"Right! Levy." I smile at her. I wondered if I was missing somebody.

"She should be coming back soon.." She leans an elbow on the table. "I'm sure she'll be excited to see you." She grins at me. "We are all so happy you're back Lucy, we missed you so much."

"Do you mean for the two days, or for the past six years?"

"Both, I suppose." She laughs.

* * *

A/N: It's been really hard for me to start on a pairing. I like both Natsu and Jasper, but I can't seem to decide between the two of them. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"Anything you want to do today Lucy?" Natsu had located me at Jasper's house again and made me accompany him on a walk.

"No, I feel like I've been really busy ever since I came back. I just want to relax for a day." I sigh.

"I can understand that." He chuckles. We walk for awhile, and come up to a cliff.

We sit beside each other, and stare over the edge.

"You know that I'd do anything for you, right Lucy?" Natsu looks to me. I nod and look down at the grass by his hand. "What's wrong?" He leans down to my face.

"I-It's just that, I don't know if I've forgiven you yet." I mumble. His eyes widen and a look of realization slides over his face. "Well, I know I haven't forgiven you." I correct myself and stare up into his eyes.

He turns his whole body towards me.

"I know, it's stupid." I pull my knees up to my chest and rest wrap my arms around them.

"I-I didn't know." He stutters. He grabs one of my arms, and pulls me into a hug, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"Forgive me, Lucy." He says quietly. He pushes me down to the grass and lays on top of me. He holds my face in his hands and lightly presses his lips to mine. "Please."

My face flushes to a bright red, and I pull my hands up to cover my mouth. His eyes widen, and neither of us move for a long moment.

"W-What the hell, Natsu?!" I kick him off and stand up.

"Sorry!" He holds his hands out in front of him defensively. I huff, and walk back to Jasper's. "Lucy!" He runs after me.

"Leave me alone." I mumble with my hands clenched down by my sides.

"I said I was sorry." He walks up next to me.

"I know. You just surprised me." I look in his opposite direction. "But don't do it again." I blush.

"I won't." He grins at me. That stupid contagious grin that makes me smile as well. He waves me goodbye as I walk into Jasper's house.

"How was it?" Jasper asks me as I close the door and slide down to the floor.

"He _kissed_ me." I stare up into his eyes. He chuckles and I hear him say something under his breath.

* * *

 _'That idiot.'_

* * *

"Well I suppose you deserved it." He says out loud and picks his book back up.

"What?!" I glare at him. He laughs, and I walk over to him and slam his book on the table.

"I have to go meet with your mother." He stands up and starts to disappear.

"H-Huh?!" I walk towards him, but he is already gone.

* * *

"He did what?!"

I had finally seen Levy when I went back to the guild, and her, Juvia, and I were sitting at one of the tables.

"He kissed me." I sigh. I had told them both about what occurred earlier.

"I'm gonna-" Levy starts to say.

"Don't get the wrong idea," I try to explain. I smile at her.

I walk away from Juvia and Levy for a moment, and feel a slight tug on my shirt.

That slight tug turns to a painful grasp on my wrist, pulling me outside the back exit, and slammed on the wall in the alleyway.

"Lisanna?" I look at her angry blue eyes, glaring back at me.

"Listen, you little bitch," she shoves my shoulder into the wall. "Everyone may think that you're the sweetest little angel, but I can see through your deception." She spits out at me.

"What're you-"

"Shut the hell up." She says through clenched teeth. She raises her hand and slaps me, and then she pulls me off of the wall, then thrusts me back into it. I slide down, and she stomps back into the guild.

Lisanna had gone completely bonkers. I wasn't quite sure what to do.

I stand up, and walk back into the guild.

I go back to sit at my table, still shocked.

"Where'd you go?" Levy says to me.

"Just to the bathroom." I reply. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Don't lie to me, Lucy." I stiffen up, and hold my breath.

"Okay. Lisanna pulled me outside and talked to me. That's it." I sigh out.

"It that where you got that red mark?" Juvia pokes my cheek. I hold a hand up to cover it.

"Maybe." I say. Levy shakes her head and Juvia clicks her tongue. "Don't worry about it." I smile. They both shrug, and we keep talking.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" I sit by Jasper on the couch.

"It went well." He answers curtly. He scoots away from me, and I look at him.

"What?" I lean towards him.

"Nothing." He says, almost sadly. My eyes widen for a moment, he has never sounded like this before. His eyes look longingly at his book, not reading it. He closes it with a snap, and for a moment, I think that he is going to say something about the day's _earlier_ events.

"You smell, that is all." He walks away, and I sit on the sofa, dumbfounded.

"Jasper you idiot!" I yell, and he beams back at me mockingly.

* * *

A/N: So I tried to make this kind of romantic, but I'm not sure how well I did on that.. Tell me what you think: Jasper or Natsu? Because even I'm still not sure. I also thought that Lisanna should have made a BIG debut with her crazy-ass self (I have a lot planned for her). I know this is pretty short, sorry, but I didn't have much planned for this chapter anyways. Thanks for reading.

Please review.

PLEASE.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone. So this is just a short early filler chapter that I cranked out today. I was just wondering if there was anything that you think I should add into this story before I move onto the next chunk? If there is, please tell me. I will still be uploading on Wednesday as well.

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" I look behind me, and see a smiling Lisanna running up to me. I cock an eyebrow, confused about her sudden behavior.

"I'm going on a job, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Her grin stretches out wider. I stay silent. "I thought it maybe could help us work out our _differences_." She emphasizes the last word with gritted teeth. I look behind her, and realize that we were being watched by Makarov. No surprise, this was probably his idea.

"Sure." I nod my head tentatively. She narrows her eyes at me, but continues smiling when she turns around. We walk out of the guild, with a flyer in her hand.

"Listen to me," she grumbles, walking beside me. "This is the _last_ thing that I wanted to do today, so don't think that this is going to make us best friends or anything."

"Wasn't planning on it." I look around at the town building.

"Let's just get this over with as soon as possible." She steps onto the train, and I begrudgingly follow after her.

* * *

I look out the window, trying not to become sick. Lisanna scoffs at me, and I ignore her.

I wondered what made her hate me so much. I know that she was mad about Natsu and I, but she needed to realize that I had little to no interest in him at the moment.

"We're here." She stands. I smile to myself, glad to get off of the train.

"Ah! The fairy tail wizards!" Someone runs up to greet us.

"Hello." Lisanna greets rather cheerfully. It surprised me how easily it was for her to put up a friendly façade. I ignore the person while they talk and look at the surrounding buildings. It seemed like a town where the well-off people lived.

"Hey." Lisanna taps my shoulder to get my attention. "We're you even listening?" She glares. I look at her, not knowing what she meant. She rolls her eyes, and walks off. I follow her.

"Well if you had been listening, we are supposed to find a group of bandits on a road that leads into the town." I nod, and she leads on to the road.

* * *

We had caught the group of bandits, and now were on the train home. The train was packed, forcing us to sit by each other.

"Lisanna, what's your problem with me?" I ask quietly.

"You're a backstabbing bitch. You took Natsu from me, and you didn't even have to try." She says, crossing her arms.

"But you took him from me first." I reply.

"He was mine from the start." She snaps. I look away, almost angry that we were having this conversation.

"Then you can have him!" I say rather loudly, and earn a few glances from fellow passengers.

We sit in silence until we arrive back.

We exchange no goodbyes, and I leave.

* * *

I hoped that she would leave me alone from now on, I was done trying to make up with her.


	10. Chapter 10

For the past few weeks, I had been training with Levy for the Grand Magic Games.

There was one week until Master Makarov would choose the teams.

* * *

"Lucy, stop worrying about me." She laughs and hold a hand up to take a break. "We both know that I won't be chosen for a team."

"You don't know that." I smile.

We go inside of her house and she pours me a cup of tea. I swirl the liquid around my cup and sigh quietly. All this time, Jasper had been back with my mother, some kind of _royal_ business. No doubt, I missed his company.

"Do you miss Jasper?" Levy asks me, almost reading my mind.

"Huh?" I look at her, snapping out of my daze.

"I guess I don't even need to ask you. Your face is readable enough." She smirks at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say in a sing-song voice and walk out of her kitchen.

"Don't lie to me Lucy!" She yells out after me. "When's he supposed to be back anyways?" She sits beside me on the couch.

"Not for awhile. I don't think he'll even be able to participate in the games." I sigh. Having Jasper on one of the teams would raise our chances on winning.

"That's too bad," she sighs along with me. "We could use some strong wizards."

"I agree. By the way, how has Fairy Tail done in the past years?"

"Well, second to Sabertooth. That was last year." I nod, urging her to go on. "We haven't gotten through the preliminary events for any of the other years." She says quietly.

"I'm sure we'll come in first this year." I raise a thumb up and smile. She smiles back.

* * *

-a week later-

* * *

"Hey Natsu." I sit at one of the seats at the bar.

"Hey Luce. Ready for the announcement?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited." Right as I said that, Makarov motions everyone to gather around him.

"Thank you everyone for joining me this afternoon. I'm sure you all are excited to hear my chosen team." He says with excitement.

"I guess he's not choosing two teams this year?" I look over at Natsu, who is staring intently at Makarov.

"I suppose not," He says with interest and then turns to me. "Besides, there's only one spot for first place, right?" I nod, and turn my attention back to Makarov.

"This year I have chosen: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Lisanna Strauss." He says. I nod, noticing that Jasper was not called, due to his absence. I assured myself that if he was here, he would be called. I sigh as well, knowing that with Lisanna on my team, there would be an overflow of unwanted drama

"Nice job Luce! Not like you needed to worry anyways." He laughs.

"Thanks." I laugh back.

* * *

Sitting on the couch back at Jasper's, I felt myself feeling very lonely. I sigh and look around.

"It feels so different without you here." I chuckle and look around. I lay down, and close my eyes, staring up at the ceiliing "Hey Lucy!" A head leans over the couch in front of mine.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I'm already at chapter 10. Thanks to all of my lovely followers for leaving reviews and stuff, I really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So since all of my updates have sucked lately, I decided to post two new chapters, to hopefully make up for it. Apologies.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _I was sitting at the guild like every other day, enjoying my drink. I sighed with my chin on the counter, wondering when Natsu would be back. I needed to go on a job, for my rent._

 _I heard the guild doors open, followed with the chattering of my team. I spun around on the chair, with a grin on my face. I hoped maybe today would be the day they'd notice that I was waiting for them._

 _No luck._

 _They all sat down at a table furthest from me, laughing and talking. It was a sight to see, if I hadn't known them or seen them before, I'd maybe think that they weren't missing someone._

 _Me._

 _I hoped I wasn't being selfish. I spun back around and faced the bar._

 _Two months now I had been like that. Unnoticed. She came back without warning, but maybe she didn't know what it was doing to me? That had to be it._

 _I would've never thought of Lisanna as manipulative, but maybe that's just what she was. It took me six years to notice it._

 _"Hey Lucy!" Natsu strutted up to me with his usual demeanor._

 _"Hi." I said quietly back to him. I couldn't help but be shy, we hadn't talked for months, and I might've had a tiny little crush on him._

 _"So how's your rent going?" He chuckled. My head tilted. I glanced at the booth harboring my other 'team members', who were suppressing smiles and chuckles. Except for Lisanna of course, who was looking at me with sad eyes._

 _"I'm a bit overdue." I smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to talk to you about-"_

 _"Hold that thought. Before you go on, because I'm very interested," he rested his elbow on the counter of the bar, leaning over. "Just kidding, not really." He laughed. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was acting like this._

 _"You're off the team." He finally said to me seriously._

 _"Huh?" I replied dumbly._

 _"You. Are. Off. The-"_

 _"Yes I heard you, but why?"_

 _"Let's face it. You aren't strong enough."_

 _"Yes I am-"_

 _"No you aren't." He glared at me, arguing like a child. "And we need room for Lisanna anyways."_

 _Lisanna._

 _That's what it was about._

 _"Natsu-"_

 _"Please Lucy." He stood and glared down his nose at me, making me feel smaller with each passing second. "Don't make it harder than it has to be."_

 _I nodded in reply, almost in a trance by his words. Maybe I just hadn't let it sink in yet. I stood and walked out of the guild, not quite knowing where I was off to._

 _So I suppose it wasn't Team Natsu that kicked me off. Just Natsu. It was too late for me to still be mad at him, he already received my forgiveness._

 _I understood his reasoning, to an extent. It was just the way that he broke the news to me. It was almost like he thought it was a joke._

 _I wasn't sure if he was trying to impress Lisanna, in his own weird way. By being an asshole, I guess?_

* * *

I shake my head. I remembered, I never told Natsu _exactly_ that I had forgiven him. At least I didn't think I did.

It somehow felt better to hold a grudge against him then to forgive him. I knew that it would come back to haunt me, but at this moment, it felt like the right thing.

"What are you grinning about, idiot?" Jasper raises an eyebrow at me and my head snaps back up to look at him.

"Nothing." I smile, less wide this time.

"Well stop, you look insane." He sighs and looks back down to his book, turning the page.

* * *

A/N: Just a little insight to how I wanted it to happen, because I kind of wanted my own take on it. This happens in a little earlier time frame, imagine it between chapters 8 + 9. I will eventually re-arrange all of it to fit correctly, but for less confusion, I'm going to leave it as it is.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay the next 5 chapters after this one will be all about the Grand Magic Games. Because 5 chapters for the 5 days and yeah you get the idea.

* * *

For the ride to Crocus, Master felt he needed to explain to us what the rules were. Everyone else accompanying us, which was practically the whole guild, rolled their eyes or puffed out their cheeks.

I, personally, was glad to get a refresher course on the details of the games, being gone for the amount of time I was. Who knows if anything had changed?

"As many of you know, the games will last five days. Two events for each day, one tournament and one surprise event."

I nod, being the only one listening.

"For the surprise event, there will be the point system. Depending on how many guilds pass the preliminary event, of course. For example, first place wins 10 points, and second place wins 9, and so on."

"Do we know what any of the surprise events will be?" I ask.

"No, that's why it's a surprise." He raises an eyebrow. "Well I suppose that they have the 'pandemonium' event almost every year. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, the one that Erza did a while back." I nod.

"Hey Master," I had gotten his attention once more. "What made you pick the people that you did for the teams this year?"

"Well, I felt as if you all were the strongest."

"Not to be rude sir, but Lisanna? She didn't pass the S-class exam. Wouldn't you think that Juvia would be a better fit? And I am definitely not one of the strongest, Mirajane would likely burn me to ashes." I laugh.

"Ah." He replies shortly. I swear I see a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He opens his mouth to say something, but then shakes his head. "It's best if you don't know all of the details, I suppose." He stands and walks away leaving me confused.

"Master, what do you mean?"

* * *

Once we reach Crocus, where the games were being held, everyone ran out into the town excitedly, splitting up down all of the streets, not to be seen for hours.

"Damn kids." Master grumbles. I chuckle, I decided not to pry anymore on what Master had said earlier, not now. But he wasn't getting out of our conversation that easily.

Evening seemed to arrive quickly, and everyone had gathered to report to their dorm rooms. I was roomed with Levy and many other girls. There were more than 300 guilds here, so we had to share a small room with a very large amount of people.

"I wish you the best of luck, Lucy." She grins at me. I scoff.

"No need to be so formal." I laugh.

* * *

I wake up in the early morning hours in search of breakfast. I sneak out of my room and quickly pad my way down the hallway. I smile when I see a dimly lit room, half-full with mages also participating.

I walk closer to one of the tables, picking up a oval-shaped pastry and an apple. I turn around and sit alone at one of the tables, digging into my small breakfast.

"Is that you, Blondie?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. "It's been quite awhile, huh?" The owner of the voice puts an arm around my shoulder. Sting Eucliffe. I roll my eyes.

"Why are you talking to me?" I murmur angrily and shake his arm off.

"Aw. Don't be so mean." He picks up a lock of my hair and flips it over my shoulder. "But to be honest, well, I missed seeing your weak ass showing up every year." He says quietly, darkly. I glare back at him.

"What makes you think I'm weak?" I cross my arms and turn to face him. He chuckles and gives me a look. The kind of look a cat might give a mouse before it pounces.

"Well if you aren't, which I'm positive that you still are, then you should prove it." He says and walks away. I sigh when he turns a corner, glad that I was confident enough to handle that situation with ease. I finish the rest of breakfast in piece, and go back to my room.

I hoped that I would be _lucky_ enough to fight Sting in the arena, only to pummel him into the ground in less than 10 seconds.

"Wow Lucy, you're up early." Levy rubs her eyes open and stretches, sitting up.

"Yeah, I wanted to get breakfast." I look around, making sure that Lisanna and Erza were accounted for.

* * *

All of the teams were waiting for the preliminary event to be announced, patiently waiting in the arena.

The announcer's voice bursts with excitement into the arena, making some of the mages jump.

"Good morning everyone! I am glad to see everyone that has decided to join us this year. I'm sure you all are wondering what we have in store for your elimination." I look around at all of the competitors.

I would make sure that we would pass the preliminary event. There was no way that I would lose when the whole guild came all this way.

"A footrace." A different voice booms into the arena. Everyone looks around confused.

 _-"What does he mean?"_

 _-"What kind of footrace?"_

 _-"What's going on?_ "

I hear an array of confused voices around me, progressively getting louder.

"Silence. In thirty seconds, you will all be transported to the event. You will all follow the path, and reach the finish line, using any means possible. After the first eight pass the finish line, all else will be eliminated."

About ten seconds later, we stand on a dirt path, with a timer above our heads reading, 00:10. Then a second later, it reads 00:09. I turn forward, and look to my sides, making sure that my team was all together.

Erza nods at me, and follows suit with the rest. I could see the determination on everyone's eyes. I couldn't help but be excited.

The path in front of me was overlooked by tall trees, some growing in the path of the race.

* * *

It seemed like we were running for an hour.

When the race was almost finished, I could see the finish line in the distance. I just hoped that we would be able to be one of the eight. I looked at Erza in front of me, then at the rest behind me, making sure everyone was still there.

Eliminating the others was quite easy, Natsu was spitting flames out at them like no tomorrow.

We finally reach the finish line, and a voice sounds out to us.

"Fairy Tail. 3rd." It says. I smile, looking at my teammates, who are smiling excitedly back.

"We made it, guys." I smile at them.

* * *

 _The teams that passed the preliminary event:_

 _1st - Horde_

 _2nd - Sabertooth_

 _3rd - Fairy Tail_

 _4th - Blue Pegasus_

 _5th - Mermaid Heel_

 _6th - Lamia Scale_

 _7th - Quatro Cerberus_

 _8th - Twilight Ogre_

* * *

"Hmm. Have you ever heard of _Horde_ before?" I turn to Erza.

"I don't believe I have." She taps her chin.

"Well I guess besides that one, I know of all of the other guilds." I glance over the rest of the names. She nods, agreeing with me.

"Good work, children." Master walks up to Erza and I as we look at the guild names. "I'm proud."

At the end of the day, the new living arrangements were settled, and the competitors slept, anticipating the tournaments and events of the next five days.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone, so I know this is a bit late, but it's one of my longer chapters, so I hope it makes up for the late update. Thank you for being patient, enjoy. :)

* * *

The first day of the games. I pad out of my room early in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet, so I take it to myself to walk around in the pitch-black hallways.

I guess it's about three in the morning. I was hungry, I figured it'd take awhile for me to find something to eat. But scrounging around for snack food wasn't really on my to-do list.

I decide to leave, but just into town. Maybe some of the bars would still be open.

I hoped some of the bars would be open.

My stomach rumbles, and I pat it, murmuring that I'd find something soon.

However, my plan to find an open bar did not see through, and I was left feeling hungrier than before, and a bit irritable.

I stumble blindly into the kitchen, back at the dorms, knocking over what could have been a bowl.

"Damn, where's the food?" I wave my hand in front of me, feeling around for a wall or something.

"Lucy?" A light flicks on, and I squint to see who was in the doorway. A tuft of pink hair walks into the room, towards me.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?"

"I could ask you that." He picks up the bowl that I pushed onto the floor, and sets it back up on a table. "Why are you up so early?"

"Hungry." I say shortly, turning to one of the cupboards. He chuckles, and stands next to me, probably looking for something to eat too.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" I pull down something, and unwrap it from its package.

"I'm just nervous. I thought walking around might calm my nerves." He sighs, pulling down the same thing that I did. I nod in reply, and we lean against the counter in silence.

"Lucy?" He asks after awhile, the food in his hand long gone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous?"

* * *

"Morning everyone." I yawn and wave, sitting at the table with my team. I eventually went back to my room and fell asleep after my short talk with Natsu, so I was still a bit sleep stricken.

"Good morning Lucy." Erza replies. Everyone else was stuffing their faces. Lisanna was missing, however. "Did you see Lisanna on your way here by any chance?"

"No."

"I'll be right back." She stands up from her chair, and leaves the room. I assumed she was going to look for her. The day would start in about half an hour, so it'd be helpful if we were all together.

* * *

We were all waiting for the announcer to speak the contestants for the first tournament. I was leaning against the edge of the brick, looking over the arena.

"To start off, the first tournament will be Natsu Dragneel, from Fairy Tail, and Sting Eucliffe, from Sabertooth."

 _Oh._

I suppose that would still be okay, as I knew that Natsu would beat Sting. Even if it wasn't me fighting him, I would still take pleasure watching him lose.

But that means that might not be in any of the tournaments for the next few days.

Natsu was down in the arena, walking towards the center. People were cheering his name, and he was waving back at them.

Probably twice the amount of people were cheering for Sting, though. I scoff, rolling my eyes. He walks towards Natsu with a bored expression. He glances towards me for a moment, and winks, flashing a quick smirk. I puff out my cheeks and glare in a different direction.

The announcer gives the 'ok' to start, and seconds later the arena bursts into life with orange, red, and white.

The fight lasts awhile, and I lose interest and stare around at all of the other guilds, still intently watching the match.

Suddenly, there is silence.

I look back at the center of the arena. Natsu was standing, and Sting was face down on the dirt, unconscious. I smile and cheer after a few seconds. Everyone follows suit, and Natsu runs back to us.

"Good work, Natsu." Master nods a few times. Natsu turns to me and grins. I smile back and turn back to the arena. The announcer was standing in the middle, looking around at the crowds.

"I'm sure you've all been waiting excitedly for the next event." He smiles. "We require one member from each guild." I look at master, and he nods at me. I stand, and as moments pass by, others stand too.

I look at Sabertooth's team, and see Minerva standing, meeting my gaze. I cringe, hoping that I wouldn't encounter her during the event.

We are all transported to a business-type area, stone structures all around us. It wasn't occupied by anyone, obviously, just a conjured up arena for us to fight in. I look around, but I don't see anyone. A list appears in front of me.

"Good afternoon, competitors." The announcer's tone was starting to get on my nerves. "As you see now, the list in front of you is filled with items that you will retrieve for points. When the timer runs out, you will be scored on the amount of items that you have. Each item has a different amount of points relative to it, the higher-point ones being closer to the top. There are no rules, just get the items in the amount of time you have. Good luck."

I hear a bell go off, and look down at the list once more. They seemed like pretty common objects, but I figured the higher-scoring items would be the harder ones to find, so I start running right away.

The arena must be very large, because I haven't come into contact with anyone so far, but I've been jogging around for maybe 15 minutes. I already had two of the items at the top of the list, and I give myself a congratulatory pat on the back.

I hear pounding footsteps around the corner, so I slow my pace and walk quietly. It was someone from Blue Pegasus, Ren, I think. I try to see what he has in his hands, already five things on the list rattled in his hands. I huff, and run the opposite direction. I needed to move to a different area, even though that might mean a fight with someone else.

Now thirty minutes in, I was carrying eight of the top items on the list, except one was missing, I didn't worry though. If I kept it up for this long I would surely win. I am about to turn a corner, and a long pale arm clotheslines me and I fall onto my butt.

All of the items I held in my hands moments ago were now spread across the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" I growl up at Minerva. She says nothing, and starts to pick up the things on the ground. "That's cheating." I stand and walk towards her already retreating figure.

"There's no rules, Princess. If you want them back, come and get them." She taunts. I run up and and tackle her onto the ground. She grunts and throws me off with incredible force, and I slam into a building. For me, that signaled a fight, so I run up to her, prepared to win.

During our fight, the buildings around us crumble and the ground shakes. I seem to forget that while I was gone, others were still training as well. Minerva was more powerful than before. Much more powerful.

In the end, however, I still won. I took back my items, plus the ones that she dropped, just in the nick of time. The timer goes off, and I am transported back into the arena.

The judge counts our objects, and releases the scores minutes later.

* * *

 _1\. Fairy Tail - 60 points_. Was all I read. I smile, happy that I did my team proud.

That marked the end of day one.


End file.
